Cody gives it to ya!
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: No Summary.


**This is just a one shot. the pair is Cody x Heather.**

 **I own nothing.**

Cody grit his teeth sitting in his teams cabin and slowly got up and opened a secret compartment and smirked grabbing a mp3 player and left for the talent show and ran forward and spin kicked both chef and chris then he backflipped and hit them both with his feet and slammed his fist on top of them knocking them down and he jump kicked Trent off and yelled "Sorry but this is my show now. And uh Gwen my feelings are fake after all i can't stand you hell the only tolerable one his miss richy rich!" leaving her and everyone else stunned and appaled and he smirked and said "Now i have two songs as well as two inspirational speeches so sit down shut up and be quiet."

"Now listen up! these speeches will push you to your limits they did for me when my dojo sensei taught me them so listen."

"Life is tough that's a given.

When you stand up, you're gonna be shoved back down.

When your down, you're gonna be stepped on.

My advise to you doesn't come with a lot of bells and whistles.

It's no secret you'll fall down… you'll stumble… you'll get pushed… you'll land square on your face.

But every time that happens,  
You get back on your feet.  
You get up just as fast as you can.  
No matter how many times you need to do it.

Remember this.  
Success has been and continues to be defined as getting up one more time, then you've been knocked down.

If experience has taught me anything, it's that nothing is free, and living ain't easy!

Life is hard.  
Real hard.  
Incredibly hard.

You fail more often than you win.  
Nobody's handing you anything.

It's up to you to puff up your chest, stretch your neck, and overcome all the difficult… the nasty… the mean… the unfair.

You want more than you have now?  
Prove it!  
You want to be the very best there is?  
Get out there and earn it!  
Once you decide that, you will know where it is you want to be.  
And you won't stop pushing forward until your get there!  
That's how winners are made.

At the end of the day, success is what we all want.  
We all wanna win.  
And, the race will be won.  
There is no question about that.

So come on…  
Get out on top.  
Run faster.  
Dream bigger.  
Live better than you have ever before.

This is in you.  
You can do this.

Do it for yourself.  
Prove it to yourself."

Everyone was just staring at Cody with awe as he timed his mp3 and said "Now this is my second speech. So be ready to get pumped everyone!"

"Whether or not you win this thing, you've got to decide how you're gonna walk out of here when it's all said and done, because the game is going to go on… and there's only one rule you're going to need to know about:"There are _no_ second chances."

There is only _this_ moment and the _next_ moment. Every one of those moments is a _test_ that you get to take one time, and _only_ one , if you see an opening, _tear_ into it! If you get a shot at victory, make _damn_ sure you take it.

Seize that moment!  
That moment is a crossroads where everything you want will collide with everything standing in your way. You've got momentum at your back. Fear and doubt are thundering like a freight-train _straight_ at you, and _all_ you've got—the only difference between _making_ history and _being_ history… the only thing… the _only_ thing you can count on at any given moment—is _you_!

It's you versus "them."  
You versus "no."  
You versus "can't."  
You versus "next year… last year… statistics… excuses."  
It's you versus "history."  
You versus "the odds."It's you versus "second place."  
The clock is ticking. Let see what you've got."

"Now that is what i like to call motivation!" They all cheered even Heather though Gwen was sad a little and Cody smirked and pressed play as music started playing and he grabbed the mic and pointed at Gwen and started singing Fake by Lo Pro

"This gets to me a little more than it should

But I still remember  
Every word you said  
I guess it pays to be someone  
And it's ok to step on everyone

You think you are so much better  
But this road you're on won't last forever

I made it this far, I made it without you  
But I don't have all the answers  
Like you do  
I guess it pays to be someone  
And it's ok to step on everyone

If I listened to you  
I'd be running away from this  
There's only so much more of this I can take  
So fake, so fake you are

You think you are so much better  
But this road you're on won't last forever"

Cody smirked and slicked his hair back and suddenly a beat was heard and he ripped his long sleeve shirt and cargo pants off to reveal Tuxedo pants and a ripped dress shirt and cuffs on his wrist and revealing his muscles that made every girl their swoon hell even his face suddenly got much more handsome as he flipped his collar up and started singing "I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah)

Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)  
I think it's special, what's behind your back (yeah)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles, baby  
I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Come here, girl (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Come to the back (go 'head, be gone with it)  
VIP (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Drinks on me (go 'head, be gone with it)  
You see what you're twerking with (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Look at those hips (go 'head, be gone with it)  
You make me smile (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Go 'head, child (go 'head, be gone with it)  
And get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on 

I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah)  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)  
Girl, let me make up for all the things you lack (yeah)  
Because you're burning up, I got to get it fast (yeah, take it to the bridge)

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles, baby  
I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Come here, girl (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Come to the back (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Vip (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Drinks on me (go 'head, be gone with it)  
You see what you're twerking with (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Look at those hips (go 'head, be gone with it)  
You make me smile (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Go 'head, child (go 'head, be gone with it)  
And get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on

Uh, yeah, I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah)  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack (yeah)  
If that's your girl, better watch your back (yeah)  
'Cause you're burning up for me, and that's a fact (yeah, take it to the chorus)

Come here, girl (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Come to the back (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Vip (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Drinks on me (go 'head, be gone with it)  
You see what you're twerking with (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Look at those hips (go 'head, be gone with it)  
You make me smile (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Go 'head, child (go 'head, be gone with it)  
And get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on."

Cody smirked and kissed at a very flushed Heather making her even more flushed as he hopped down and swiftly picked he up bridal style and she shreiked and slapped his arm and soon her face became a cherry from feeling the rippling muscle and started gropping and feeling him up making him chuckle and his voice got deeper too and he suddenly kissed her and walked of and said "Oh yeah baby i'm your slave tonight." that made every girl there explode with nose bleeds.

Chris and chef woke up and yawned and asked "We miss something?"


End file.
